Orbitar
Orbitar é a capacidade de transportar-se com orbs. Este poder só é possuído por Guardião de Luz, Guardião das Trevas, Anciãos, e Guardião de Luz-bruxas como Paige. O ser (des) aparece com o brilho habitual de luzes azuis e brancos, esferas chamado, porém, existem alguns casos em que os astros terão uma cor diferente, como Gideão estão em roxo e orbs Paige eram verdes quando sua magia e a sorte de duendes foram combinados. Controle Quando alguém pretende obitar, giram em torno da pessoa órbitas azuis-e-brancas e rapidamente vai sumindo a forma corpórea. Eles podem ir de um lugar para outro, quase instantaneamente. Mesmo alguém com o status de meio-guardião, pode orbitar, como exibido por Paige Matthews, Wyatt e Chris Halliwell. Anjos ou Luz Brancas, se teletrasportam tornando-se uma silhueta formada por órbitas que nasce fora do campo visual, como Leo, ou se transformando em brilhos de órbitas que dissipam, como Paige. É interessante notar que Wyatt e Chris orbitam, em uma forma similar ao seu pai, com suas silhueta subindo, enquanto Paige ao se teletransportar sua órbita se dissolve,no entanto, com o progesso da serie estilo de orbita de Paige varia um pouco. Alguns Luz Brancas exibem o mesmo estilo, indicando que a maioria prefere um certo modo de transporte. Outro híbrido Anjo/Bruxa, Simon Marques , usa sua orbita de uma forma bastante incomun, ele some eu um turbilhão de órbitas como se fosse um redemoinho. Como indicado por Leo, quando alguém orbita passa por uma "zona neutra". Como proteção contra o mal, Orbitar é a única maneira de chegar aos Céus, onde os Anciões convocam e designam seus Luz Brancas. Pelo menos em duas ocasiões, o feiticeiro Eames e os Titãs, roubaram o poder de orbitar, de Anjos para atacar os Anciões. AnigifGreenOrbs.gif AnigifPaigeOrb.gif OrbingWitchOrbs2.gif PaigelearningtoORb.gif Tipos Teletrasporte Orbitacional thumb|left|300pxÉ unica forma de teletrasporte exibida pelos Luz Brancas e Ancioes, apesar de variarem bastante na forma física é basicamente o mesmo principio mágico. A principio não aparenta ser muito dificil de usar, pois Piper ao trocar de poderes com leo dominou esta habilidade facilmente, juntamente com seu poder de cura e outros anjos como Broddy e Mikelle também não apresentaram nenhuma dificuldade para orbitar ou mesmo curar, já paige demorou meses para conseguir orbitar voluntáriamente, talvez pelo fato dela ser Meio-Anjo, mais ela demostrou grande avanço com esse poder podendo fazer diversas ações com seus poderes que nenhum anjo ou até mesmo ancião tenha conseguido. Avanço Remoção Orbitacinal thumb|300px Um avanço do poder de orbitar permite que uma pessoa envie outros seres para outro local sem ter que orbitar junto com eles. Remoção Orbitacional foi utilizado pela primeira vez pelos anciões dos céus quando queriam Leo longe de Piper, quando ele tentou se casar com ela''Como visto na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Magic Hour".. Existem duas maneiras de usar este poder. Primeiro, pode-se canalizar essa energia através da mente, onde simplesmente ao pensar em um lugar a mandar a pessoa em questão para ele. A segunda forma mais comum e usá-lo, é só dizer o destino e acenar com a mão, mandando a pessoa ou mesmo um grande grupo de pessoas para o local desejado. Paige exibiu posteriormente essa capacidade em várias ocasiões, em sua primeira vez mandou Phoebe de volta para casa apenas dizendo mansão''Como visto na 7ª Temporada, no episódio "Charmed Noir".. Leo como ancião possuiu esta capacidade também mais como Luz branca nunca foi mostrada esta habilidade levando a crer que apenas Anciões podem usa-lá, ja Paige que é meio-anjo possui esta habilidade, é mais provável que a telecinese juntamente com o poder de orbitar tenham dado a ele esta habilidade, pois se ela consegue lançar objetos porque não orbitar seres. Usuarios Bruxas Paige Matthews thumb|left Paige apareceu na série com a capacidade de orbitar, que é uma habilidade única para teletrasportar anjos. É revelado que Paige sempre teve a seu alcance a capacidade de orbitar, mesmo que inconscientemente, este poder a salvou de morrer no acidente de carro que matou seus pais adotivos''Como visto na 4ª Temporada, no episódio "A Paige from the Past".. Quando somos apresentados a Paige, seu poder orbitar só pode ser canalizado em situações de pânico induzido como uma resposta de medo''Como visto na 4ª Temporada, no episódio "hell hath no fury".. Ela também é capaz apenas de orbitar dentro do mesmo lugar, o que a torna incapaz de viajar através das distâncias com o poder. thumb|Paige mostra crescimento com seus poderes de orbita transportando-se em toda a cidade pela primeira vez''Como visto na 4ª Temporada, no episódio "The Three Faces of Phoebe".. No mesmo episódio, ela também exibe o avançado capacidade de orbitar com os passageiros, levando com ela suas irmãs. Apesar de assumir o direito pleno de um Anjo na 8ª e última temporada da série, Paige nunca mostrou a capacidade de orbitar para o céu. Em vez disso, sempre que ela quer orientação de um Ancião, ela orbita no topo da torre de suspensão da ponte Golden Gate para realizar uma reunião. thumb|left Os poderes de Paige avançam a nível de Remoção Orbitacional na 7ª temporada. Ela o utiliza pela primeira vez para enviar Phoebe volta para casaa. Mais tarde, ela usou para enviar Darcy de volta para a mansão com a caixa de Pandora, levantando a mão e gritando "Casa", Darcy desapareceu em um brilho de orbs, e chegou a uma aterrissagem difícil no sótão. Nos Quadrinhos Paige usau esse poder para orbitar Neena para fora do céu, dando-lhes tempo para lançar um feitiço para colocar a sua alma de volta em seu corpo. Wyatt Halliwell Chris Halliwell Chris vez usou esse poder para enviar Leo para Valhalla e, mais tarde, se teletransportar seu irmão mais velho da mansão, volta para seu avô. Dêmonios Anjos Negros thumb|left Orbita também é a forma de Anjos Negros se Teletransportarem, com a diferença na cor dos órbes, que são negros com azul. Este poder é o poder oposto a orbita dos Anjos e Anciões, devido ao fato de Anjos e Anjos Negro serem inimigos mortais. Este tipo de orbita não permite orbitar o usuário para os Céus, como ele é protegido do mal. Este poder é exclusivo para Anjos-Negros e Meio-Anjos-Negros. Presume-se que quando um Anjo ou um meio-anjo se transforma em mal, suas órbitas ficam escuras, como mostrado quando o futuro de Wyatt foi mau. Outros Leo Wyatt Leo Wyatt , como uma pessoa idosa, tinha este poder. Ele usou isso para orb um grupo de estudantes fora da mansão e lá em cima para protegê-los. Mais tarde, ele a usou para enviar Phoebe da escola de magia de volta para a mansão. Ela pediu-lhe alguma assistência orbitar, e ele simplesmente levantou a mão para ela mandá-la fora para eles. Sam Wilder Simon Marks Notas * O poder de orbitar teve bastantes mudanças em toda a 1ª e 2ª temporada. Mudanças na forma de orbitar de Paige também aconteceram, embora menos perceptíveis. * Enquanto Anjos e Anciões têm órbes azuis e brancos, Luz-Negras têm órbes negros. * No início da série Leo sempre órbita da mesma forma que vai para cima em uma silhueta subindo, não importa para onde estava indo, mesmo que fosse para o submundo, que era geralmente fica abaixo dele, ele continuaria a orbitar para cima. No entanto, como a série progrediu começou orbitar na direção que ele estava indo, se ele estava indo para o submundo sua silhueta descia ao invés de subir. * Piper possuiu este poder duas vezes: Quando ela trocou de poderes com o Leo para curá-lo do ferimento de um Luz-Negra''Como visto na 1ª Temporada, no episódio "Love hurts"., porém não exibindo este poder e a segunda vez foi quando Wyatt, ainda em seu ventre, trocou seus poderes''Como visto na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "Siren Song"., ela então demostrou conseguir orbitar e curar também. * Se um Meio-Anjo torna-se mal, ele irá mostrar orbitas negras em vez das usuais orbitar azuis e brancas''Como visto na 6ª Temporada, no episódio "it's a bad, bad, bad world".. * Na serie quando iam filmar uma cena onde alguém orbitava, o diretor gritava para congelar os atores da cena, em seguida, uma luz azulada seria colocado, o ator que orbitava sairia de cena, em seguida os outros atores descongelavam e a luz azulada era apagada. Depois disso, a cena era editada e as orbitas adicionados. * Ao orbitar, é revelado que se passa pelo plano neutro antes de retornar ao seu original. Referências Categoria:Potências Categoria:Potências Warren Categoria:Teletransporte Categoria:Potências de Guardião de Luz Categoria:Potências de Paige Matthews Categoria:Potências de Leo Wyatt Categoria:Potências de Wyatt Halliwell Categoria:Potências de Chris Halliwell Categoria:Potências de Prudence Melinda Halliwell Categoria:Potências de Tamora e Kat Mitchell Categoria:Potências Temporárias de Piper Halliwell Categoria:Potências Temporárias de Phoebe Halliwell Categoria:Potências Temporárias de Leo Wyatt Categoria:Diciplinas Mágicas Escolares Categoria:Charmed Quadrinhos